Mixers are used to mix and blend a variety of materials, such as food products and the like. The mixers typically include a removable mixing element that is attachable to a rotatable and/or orbitable output shaft of the mixer. Mixing elements may come in various sizes and shapes and include agitators such as whips, dough hooks, beaters, etc. The mixing elements are typically removably coupled to the output shaft to enable the mixing elements to be removed or replaced for cleaning, repair, use of a different type of mixing element, etc.